dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Toadstool
Toadstool = ×1, ×3.75, ×1.66, ×1.66, ×1.66, ×1, for / / , for / , / / ×2.5 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "toadstool" }} |-| Misery Toadstool = ×1, ×3.75, ×1.66, ×1.66, ×1.66, ×2, ×2 for / / , for , for , / / ×2.5 |spawnCode = "toadstool_dark" }} The Toadstool is an aggressive Boss Mob in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. It is only found in the Caves. Three holes will spawn in the Caves in the Wilds Biome upon world generation, each surrounded by three ponds. Only one of the holes will contain a Toadstool Cap at any time. Chopping it will spawn Toadstool, and if the player leaves the fight, it will burrow back into the hole. If Toadstool is killed, a new Toadstool Cap will spawn in a random hole after 20 days. Upon death, Toadstool drops 1 Frog Legs, 1 Mushroom Cap of each type with other two 33% chances to get an extra cap for each type, three to five Meat with a 50% chance to get the fourth piece and another 25% chance to get the fifth piece, one Shroom Skin, and 2 Rare Blueprints. The first blueprint will always be of a Funcap (with equal chances) and the second one will always be a Mushroom Light, having a 33% chance of being a Glowcap. It will additionally drop a Shroom Skin every time its health reaches 70% and 40% (and 20% for Misery Toadstool). The Toadstool has the ability to attach a Spore Bomb to any player 10 range, providing a bit of light until it explodes into a Spore Cloud 3.5 seconds later, which lingers for 1 minute and damages players as long as they are in it. The Spore Cloud will also rapidly spoil any perishable item within its area, making a fight with a Ham Bat inefficient. The Toadstool also will hop on the ground when its health reaches less than 40%, causing a Slam attack similar to the one done by Bearger. It initially takes 4 blasts from the Ice Staff to freeze it and 4 Sleep Darts to put it to sleep, with each number ramping up as the player utilizes these attacks. The Misery Toadstool is an advanced variant of the Toadstool. It has the same behavior, but with higher health/attack/defense/etc. Its appearance is slightly changed, carrying black mushrooms with yellow dots on its back, rather than purple ones. All Boomshrooms and Sporecaps spawned by the Misery Toadstool will also have their colors changed. The Misery Toadstool will additionally drop the rare Blueprint required to prototype the Napsack upon death. Exploding a Volatile Canary near Toadstool's Cap will turn it into a Misery Toadstool's Cap, which can then be chopped to spawn a Misery Toadstool. The cap will return to its regular state if left alone for a few minutes. Sporecap |spawnCode="mushroomsprout" "mushroomsprout_dark" }} During the fight, the Toadstool will stop in place and start spawning Sporecaps. These, while providing light, will also charge up the Toadstool. Based on the number of Sporecaps, the Toadstool gets set to a particular level, which changes its speed, damage, attack period, damage absorption (armor), hit recovery (number of seconds between "hit" animations), and the number of Boomshrooms spawned. Players can easily notice the charge level by checking the mushroom caps on the Sporecaps or on Toadstool's back. The more puffed they are, the stronger the Toadstool will be. When charged, the light radius of the Sporecaps is also significantly increased. If the Sporecaps are not chopped down at all, the Toadstool will have high damage absorption, making him hard to kill. Chopping down Sporecaps will reduce the Toadstool's level. If Toadstool leaves or dies, all spawned Sporecaps will retreat into the ground. Sporecaps spawned by a Misery Toadstool will have different colors. Boomshroom Boomshrooms will be spawned in groups of four or more by the Toadstool during the fight. They will pop out of the ground, immediately start growing and explode after a few seconds, causing damage to any players or mobs nearby. The amount of Boomshrooms varies by the Toadstool's charge level and by its current health. Boomshrooms spawned by a Misery Toadstool will have different colors. Tips * If the player plants Flowers and places Ice Flingomatics around the Toadstool Cap before the fight, they can deploy a Dwarf Star in the center to cause the Flowers to smolder. As a result, the Ice Flingomatics will repeatedly freeze the Toadstool. This is most useful during the phase that Sporecaps spawn, as it will slow the rate of spawning, allowing the player to greatly reduce the amount of charging up that the Toadstool can achieve. Trivia * The Toadstool was added in the Warts and All update, while the Misery Toadstool was added in an unnamed Bonus Update after the completion of A New Reign. * The Toadstool was first teased months prior to its official announcement in a Rhymes with Play developer stream. * The Toadstool is a tongue-in-cheek portmanteau of the words "Toad" and "Toadstool", a common term to describe mushrooms. * The Toadstool had 156500 Health and the ability to flee after 5 minutes when it was first released. After Revision 191503, the health value was greatly reduced and the time limit was removed. * The Toadstool was the first boss to have its own battle music. Gallery Toadstool Sleeping.PNG|A sleeping Toadstool. Toadstool Frozen.PNG|A frozen Toadstool. Toadstool Dead.PNG|A dead Toadstool. Toadstool Cap.png|The Toadstool's Cap. Sporebomb.png|A Spore Bomb. Sporecloud.png|A Spore Cloud. Toadstool Closeup ANR P2 Trailer.jpg|Toadstool as seen in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. Toadstool Faraway ANR P2 Trailer.jpg|Toadstool and a few Sporecaps as seen in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. Toadstool ANR Trailer.jpg|Toadstool as seen in the A New Reign trailer. DSTupdate_wartsandall_sm.png|Toadstool in the Warts and All update poster. Teaser Silhouette 2.png|Toadstool silhouette from the in-game Warts and All teaser. Toadstool Concept Art.png|The concept teased in an episode of Rhymes with Play. ds4.png|Official Klei Entertainment concept art for the Toadstool. Toadstool_Concept_Art_1.png|More concept art for the Toadstool. Toadstool_Concept_Art_2.png|More concept art for the Toadstool. Toadstool_Concept_Art_3.png|More concept art for the Toadstool. Art Stream 72 Wormwood and Toadstool.png|Toadstool as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 72. Toadstool_Fight_Drawing.png|A drawing of Wigfrid, WX-78, and Wes fighting the Toadstool from Rhymes With Play. Sounds Don't Starve Together - Toadstool's Boss Theme(Sound Quality Fixed) pl:Śluzowca (DST) fr:Crapaud vénéneux Category:Boss Monsters Category:A New Reign Category:Cave Creatures Category:Object Destroyers Category:Earthshakers